


The Liar's Paradox

by PlagueRat



Category: Elf - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Abuse, Death, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, MAJOR GORE AND VIOLENCE!, Mystery, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueRat/pseuds/PlagueRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember the last lie you told?<br/>Neither do I.<br/>But I'll never lie again.</p>
<p>When one young man remembers how it feels to lose those he loved the most in a twisted grotesque game, there is only one thing left to do:</p>
<p>To find the liar, and restart the game.</p>
<p>I had a really creepy dream about Super Junior and was inspired to write this fic.<br/>It is a Horror\Romance fic and it has lots of violence and gore. If it makes you uncomfortable, you are welcomed not to read it. THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR THIS VERY REASON. You have been warned.<br/>ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Liar's Paradox

###    
  
  
**Welcome Welcome!  
Welcome, to my world full of liars!  
Let me entertain you to your fullest!  
How do you like your liars?  
Cute?  
Funny?  
Happy?  
Smiley?  
Lovey Dovey?  
.  
.  
.  
 _Dead?_  
  
Come in come in! There is plenty of room for all of you!  
  Let us play my favourite game!  
Let's play…**  
  
  
 **THE LIAR'S PARADOX.**  
 ****Who is the liar?  
  



	2. Prologue

It was a lovely late night in the streets of Seoul. The roads were almost empty except for a few cars of travellers and late workers. The shops were just closing their doors and shutting off the lights. Couples taking a stroll around the parks were heading home. The sky, full of bright stars, and a light breeze that ruffled one young man's hair as he walked out from a brightly lighted bar, its neon sign "Diamond Glass" flashing on and off in the almost vacant street. The door shut behind him, cutting off the sound of laughter and music. He stumbled down the steps, trying to keep his balance without much success.

An Ahjussi passed the young man and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Young people these days. Think they can drink more than they can handle. This guy stank like a barrel of old alcohol. He started moving down the road, when he suddenly heard a soft voice calling loudly out to him.  
"Ahjussi! Are you OKkkkkkk (Gwaenchanayo)? Do you neeeed help~?"  
He turned around and saw the drunken man waving at him, hardly standing stable on his own two feet. "Ahjussssiiii~", He heard again.  
"No No, I'm fine." He answered and started turning around.  
"Ah… OK… Be safffeee~" The drunk man slurred and sat down on the steps with a 'thunk' and closed his eyes, his blond bangs shading them. The old man sighted and shook his head slowly. He turned slightly around and called over his shoulder. "Yah! Make sure you call someone to pick you up! Don't drive! Araso?"  
He turned back and went on his way. This time not waiting for the drunk's reply.  
The drunk blinked twice as the words of the old man processed through his mind.

Call someone…?

A light post started flickering. On and off, on and off, until it died, leaving the man sitting on the steps shadowed. He snorted a laugh.

There is no one to call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean words will only be at this chapter.  
> Ahjussi=Ahjussi can be used when calling an unfamiliar grown man; it is equivalent of calling a man 'Mister'.  
> Araso=Understand.  
>  Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2: "Ending the Beginning"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time it took to update! Work is killing me.  
> Enjoy and thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are welcomed.

Chapter 2: "Ending the Beginning"

 

~"One, Two  
He's coming to get you"~

The first thing that registered in his mind when he woke up was that it was dark, too dark. He tried squinting, only to find out that his eyes were blindfolded. The floor he lay on was cold and he tried moving his arms, but something was preventing him from doing so. He tugged a few times to free his hands but to no avail.  
 His chest started squeezing, making it difficult for his to breath normally and his heart beat faster and faster as a panic attack took over him.  
"Where am I?? What is going on?? Where are the others?? I can't see I need to see!!"  
He tried moving his hands again forcefully, tugging and pulling again and again.  
"Calm down! We can do this…"  
He stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself down, slowly relaxing the squeezing in his chest. When he felt more focused, he tried again. He got up on his feet and stumbled around in the dark in an attempt to find anything that could free him, but it proved to be difficult as he suddenly tripped and his legs banged into a hard object that send him flying forward onto what felt like a metal wall, lending on the cold floor once again and banging his shoulder and back.  
"F-…Fuck…" he breathed out.  
He stayed laying there, hoping that he didn't break anything and listened to sounds that might reveal where he was. He didn't know what time it was and it frustrated him. What the hell was going on?  
A sudden noise to his right made him jump and fear took over him. He wanted to go home, he wanted to see the others again, and he wanted his lover to tell him everything will be OK; he wanted to be found and tell the manager off for this prank. It wasn't funny at all.  
The noise started growing louder and coming further towards the place he was trapped in. His breath came out of his mouth faster and faster, he could feel the blood drumming in his ears and his heartbeat becoming quicker.  
Ba Bump.  
Ba Bump.  
 Ba Bump Ba Bump  
 Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump

"LEETEUK HYUNGGGGG!!!!!"  
"AHHHAAAAAAA DON'T HURT ME DON'T HURT ME!!!!"  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
The blindfold around his eyes untied and as he tried to breathe and relax, the focus on the person in front of him became clear to reveal the concerned face of Kibum.  
"Are you OK, Hyung?" He said with a frown.  
Leeteuk didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he should be angry or thankful that Kibum came. "What the hell were you guys thinking? Pulling a prank like that. I almost had a heart attack!"  
Kibum went to untie his hands. "It's not a prank." He whispered.  
"W-What? What did you say?"  
"It's not a prank. I woke up in the same condition. Only I had Kyuhyun with me. We were able to untie ourselves and open the door."  
Door? Leeteuk finally took notice of the room he was in. The walls were a mix of metal and stone. No window to let in air, only a metal door with locks all over it, and the thing that he bumped into was in fact a metal bed with chains dangling from each side. The rest of the room was empty. Whoever decorated this room had a lot of serious issues, he thought silently.  
"Where is Kyuhyun?" He asked Kibum. His hands were now free and he rubbed the marks the rope left into his skin.  
"We split up to look for the others." He answered.  
They got up and went out the door into a long hardly lit corridor. Kibum started walking towards the right. "Come on Hyung. I came from this way. I told Kyu to meet us where our room was."  
The corridor was silent. They walked and walked, turning into corners and retracting their steps when they came to a dead end. Leeteuk started noticing that the further they go, the more doors seem to appear on each side, all closed tightly with numbers drawn on them. He was too busy looking at each door and thinking about what lay inside them to notice that Kibum suddenly stopped, causing him to collide into his  back.  
"Ow! Why did you stop?"  
He looked over his shoulder at his Hyung. "Sorry! I just thought I heard Heechul Hyung over there." He pointed forward into the corridor. He motioned Leeteuk to stay quiet and slowly started walking again. As they got closer and closer, they started hearing voices talking and footsteps walking in their direction. Suddenly, a shout came loudly from the direction they were headed to that sounded very familiar.  
THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO??? BREAK MY ARM?? GET OFF OF ME!!""  
"BUT I'M SCARED HEECHUL HYUNG!!"  
"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?? YOU'RE KILLING MY ARM!! YESUNG! DO SOMETHING OR I'LL RIP YOUR LOVER'S HEAD OFF!"

Scuffle noises soon joined the shouts. Leeteuk and Kibum started running towards the voices, afraid of losing them, their footsteps echoing the faster they went.  
They turned a sharp corner to the left and found and old staircase leading to another floor. They climbed it and sure enough, there stood a group of seven people, three of them fighting and the others trying to calm them down.  
"Please relax Hyung! We're all scared! Wookie didn't mean to hurt you!"  
"Shut it monkey or I'll rip your head off as well!!"  
"Heechul!!"  
"EVERYONE CALM DOWN NOW!!"  
They stopped fighting and pulling Wookie off the furious Heechul and turned around to find their leader tapping his foot up and down in irritation.  
"HYUNG!" They screamed and went over to hug them, glad to find a responsible person who can calm their angry Cinderella down. "Where have you been? What happened? Did you wake up in a scary room as well? Wha-"  
"Whoa whoa! One at a time!" Leeteuk held up his hands. "Yes, I was trapped in a room until Kibum came and helped me out."  
He looked around and counted the people gathered in the empty corridor.  
"Heechul, Hangeng, Kibum, Zhoumi, Ryeowook, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Shindong and me… Where are the others? Kyuhyun was supposed to find you all so we could meet and get the hell out of here."  
The other members stared at each other for a moment. None of them have seen Kyuhyun since they came out of their rooms.  
"He's probably with Sungmin and the others." Replied Zhoumi, a hint of worry in his voice.  
"Hmm…" Leeteuk tried to think of their next move. Should they go and try to find the exit to this place, or stay and wait for the others to meet them at Kibum and Kyuhyun's room like they arranged before? "Let's go to your room Kibummie. Kyu and the others are probably waiting for us there."  
Kibum nodded his head and started leading the group towards the room, hoping that Kyuhyun already got there with the rest.  
They walked around in the corridors and up and down the staircases, each time a room appeared they would struggle to open the heavy doors and see if there was any clue to where they were exactly. It seemed like they were walking for hours, going around and around in circles.  
"Hyung…" Whispered Eunhyuk behind Leeteuk.  
"What is it?" He whispered back.  
"I'm hungry and tired… Don't you think we should stop and rest?"  
Leeteuk considered that option an hour ago, but they couldn't stop and take the risk of losing time. He wanted out of this creepy place as soon as possible.  
"Hyuk, I'm not sure if that's a good Idea now. Let's just find the others and go home."  
"But Hyung we are tired!! We need to-" Eunhyuk cut himself off in fright.  
A shrill scream pierced the air, making them freeze on the spot, their eyes widening.  
It came once again, now recognizing the sound as Sungmin's voice; with panic and concern they started running towards the sound, hoping the others were safe, all thoughts of hunger and rest vanishing quickly.  
 The group ran back the way they came, through the corridor full of rooms on each side, up an old crumbling staircase, all the while following the sound of screams that now came from the others that grow stronger and closer. Panting, they stopped outside a room with its door wide open, the number 111 scratched into it. The scream came again and Eunhyuk jumped quickly into the room to help his friend, but what he found made him stop, his mouth opened in shock and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.  
Heechul, Hangeng, Zhoumi, Kibum, Yesung, Ryeowook, Shindong and Leeteuk went in after him, not understanding the reason for his sudden stop.  
"Hyuk, wha-" Yesung couldn't complete the sentenced as their eyes looked up on the wall in front of them forgetting the fact that the members they were looking for were there as well.  
There on the metal grey wall, in bright red that glistened in the small light of the room, was a strange scribbling made of red spray paint in a messy handwriting:

"THE BEGINNING OF THE END"

But that was not what made them horrified, it wasn't even close.  
Right next to the weird scribbling, hanging tightly from the ceiling and moving from side to side, was a shape of a young human being. His face half shadowed, his eyes open wide, his mouth hanging open with droplets of drool dripping down onto the floor, a long chain wrapped around his neck, choking and slicing into the delicate white skin, staining it with tiny spots of blood. The body's clothes were stripped and tossed on the side, showing every patch of skin covered with lines of blood made with a sharp object. On his naked stomach and torso was another set of scribbling written in the same bright red paint that was used in the first scribble:

**_I should have buried you then wicked boy, I should have buried you then!_ **

"Is that… Oh God… I-I-s t-that…?" They hardly heard Siwon stammer. Please let it not be him, oh please God let it not be him…  
 He ran over to Sungmin, pushing everyone out of his way, Sungmin fell down into his knees, not caring that the floor was cold. His trembling arms wrapped around himself to protect him of what he was seeing in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shot and started shaking his head in disbelief. It couldn't be… It couldn't be… Not his lover, not his friend, not him…  
 "KYUHYUNNNNN!!!!!"


End file.
